¡Random de Surtido Rico!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Extra o Spoiler, realmente no tenía nada qué hacer. :3 Pedacitos de 25 fanfics distintos, y algunos más. MéxicoxVarios. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y DarkLady-Iria. xD
1. RutLance-CrystalFairy presenta

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_** ¡Hola a todos! :3 Como no podía actualizar ni nada por el estilo, decidí hacer este _**Especial**_, en el cuál vendrán _**Extras**_ o _**Spoilers**_ de todos los fics qué llevo publicados hasta el momento, y tal vez algún adelanto especial, pero ya veremos. n.n

¡Disfruten el Especial! ;D

* * *

**_¡Random de Surtido Rico!_**

_**~*~Sabor a mí~*~**_

Podía saber el estado de ebriedad del mexicano con sólo ver cómo se tambaleaba al caminar...

- ¡Hey, Güicho!- Le tocó el pecho con un dedo, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.- Lo estuve pensando, y creo qué si uno de los dos hubiera sido mujer, y las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra forma, tú y yo estaríamos juntos.-

Le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo, y se dio media vuelta...

- Buenas noches.- Se despidió en lo qué avanzaba a paso torpe por el pasillo.

_(Esto sucederá en el capítulo 13)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Súper Escuadrón de Naciones Paranormales~*~**_

Gilbert y Chema encontraron el lazo para amarrar a Austria, el problema era qué estaba lleno de ropa...

- ¿Qué hacemos?-

Momentos después, Prusia quitaba la ropa tirándola al suelo, en lo qué México...

- ¡Ten consideración, se van a ensuciar!- Le gritaba mientras doblaba las prendas.

_(Esto se me olvidó incluirlo en el capítulo 3)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Y le tocó a Nuevo León~*~**_

- ¡Ándele, Chema!- Empujaron al país rumbo a donde estaba Rusia, debajo de un muérdago.

- ¡Oigan, no empujen!- Les gritaba molesto a los estados, muy enrojecido del rostro, topándose con el rubio de ojos violetas.- Jua-Juanito, mi-mira, n-no, no tienes, qué, qué ha-hacerlo.-

- Da.- Le sonrió, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura.

Y se inclinó, depositando con suavidad un beso en los labios del moreno.

_(¿Recuerdan el muérdago? Sólo de repente apareció)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Tres regalos~*~**_

- Oye, México.- El moreno se volvió hacia Canadá.- ¿En donde conseguiste ese portarretrato?-

- ¡Ah, me lo regalaron Tinito y Osotierno!- Le respondió contento Chema.- Fue un regalo de Día de Reyes.-

Un mes después...

- Disculpe, México-san.- José María posó su mirada sobre Japón.- ¿Me podría decir en donde compró ese portarretrato?-

- Me lo regalaron Suecia y Finlandia, por eso del Día de Reyes.- Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Unas semanas más tarde...

- ¡Oye, tipo!- Chema giró a ver a Polonia.- ¿Podrías conseguirme una de ésas?-

- Ehm, me lo regalaron Tinito y Suecia.- Le contestó un poco incómodo.

Un día cualquiera...

- _**JOSEPH!**_- Ni siquiera se molestó en darle la cara al gringo.- ¡Quiero qué me regales ese portarretrato!-

- **_¡NO!_**-

_(Y no importaba quién fuera, todos le preguntaban por el portarretrato)_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~Cuando muere el día~*~_**

**_~ No puedo quedarme en este momento. Pero, ven mañana a estas horas por si necesitas hablar con alguien.~_**

No durmió pensando en esas palabras, esperando ansioso por primera vez qué amaneciera, y cayera la tarde para poder hablar con ese alguien...

- ¿Y si no se aparece?- Cerró los ojos y se sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la duda.- ¡No! Él vendrá, I know.-

Suspiró y se miró al espejo, después al reloj...

- You can do it, Matthew.-

_(Sip, era Matthew el qué estaba sentado en la banca. La pista principal fue cuando les dije qué aparecería el otro protagonista principal)_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~Sólo dame una señal chiquita~*~_**

- Y a Egipto le llama _"Mohamed Alí"_, a Turquía le dice_ "Annato"_- Seguía enumerando Noruega.- A Berwald le dice _"Osotierno"_, a China le llama _ "Yayo"_, a Grecia le dice _"Pericles"_-

- ¿Será su hobby o lo hará adrede?- Preguntó molesto Islandia.

_(En realidad, se le olvidan frecuentemente los nombres y los llama por los más cercanos)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~And he will be loved~*~**_

- ¡Is, tú quédate aquí, nosotros nos llevaremos a Berwald!- Le indicó Noruega en lo qué se llevaban al sueco en un taxi.

- Pero...- Más era demasiado tarde, el vehículo ya había arrancado.

- ¿Y bien?- Le preguntó el cantinero.

- Hálfviti Noru, hálfviti Den.- Gruñó por lo bajo.

_(Ni modo, Chato)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Be my mirror, my sword, my shield~*~**_

- Cuando te vi por primera vez, Juanito, pensé que eras un ángel.- Le confesó un día Chema, al estar juntos en la cama.- Fue por eso qué corrí hacía ti con los brazos abiertos.-

Iván le abrazó. Sabía perfectamente qué lo que le contaba José María, se debía a causa de la fatiga en aquélla ocasión. Le acarició los cabellos color chocolate y le besó la frente...

- Niet. Yo no soy un ángel, José María.- Lo miró directo a los ojos.- Tú lo sabes bien.-

Le tomó el rostro con una mano y lo besó en los labios, sonriente...

- Eso dirás tú.- Y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.- Pero para mí, eres mi ángel de los hermosos ojos violetas.-

Y el rubio se sonrojó ante las palabras del moreno...

_(Por alguna extraña razón, me molesta ver qué aumentan las vistas de este fic, ya qué no lo he continuado como se debe)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Al final lloré~*~**_

Era muy entrada la noche cuando ambos viajaban por la autopista, rumbo a la frontera de México con Estados Unidos...

- Ya no quiero seguir contigo.- Soltó de repente José María Itzae, con la mirada clavada al suelo.

Alfred se volvió a verlo, creyendo o haber oído mal, o más bien, no haberlo oído...

- What?- Le preguntó, volviendo la mirada al frente.

- Lo qué oíste, Gringo.- Alzó la mirada y la clavó en él.- Ya no quiero tener esta_ "relación"_ contigo.-

Se rió un poco, como si no creyera lo qué estuviera oyendo de los labios del mexicano...

- You can't leave me.- Lo miró mientras le sujetaba con fuerza del brazo.- You're mine, Mexico.-

- ¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando!- Le gritó.

Se zafó de su agarre, haciendo qué el estadounidense se molestara con él...

- Why?- Y le sujetó de la barbilla.- ¡Tú tienes qué obedecer todo lo qué yo te diga!-

De un manotazo, hizo qué lo soltara. Resopló y fijó su vista en la carretera...

_-_ ¡Ya te dije que no, estoy harto de esto! ¡Yo ya no...!_ **¡CUIDADO!**_-

_(La escena del accidente qué no supe porqué no la incluí en la trama)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Experimento~*~**_

- ¿Cuáles vas a adoptar?-

Iggy vio a todas partes, buscando con la mirada al gatito qué Chema le había puesto sobre las piernas. Lo halló escondido en un rincón, temeroso de acercarse...

- Hi, kitten!- Le sonrió al tembloroso animalito.

Al principio retrocedió un poco cuando el inglés acercó su mano, luego tras olfatearlo, frotó su cabecita contra sus dedos, empezando a ronronear...

- Look! He's purring!- Exclamó emocionado Arthur, y cargó al gatito en sus brazos.

- Sí.- Le sonrió José María.- ¿Cuál más vas a elegir?-

- Meow.-

Ambos clavaron la vista al suelo, viendo cómo el gatito qué estaba arriba del sillón y dirigía la vista hacia la ventana, se frotaba contra las piernas del británico...

_(¡Me encantan los gatos! ¡E Iggy! :3)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Triste canción de amor~*~**_

Una tarde, en el departamento de Diego...

- Chema.- Empezó a decir el argentino.- Si un día llego a casarme, quisiera pedirte un gran favor.-

- ¿Quieres qué sea tu padrino?- El moreno no sabía si estaba más sorprendido por la repentina propuesta, o por el hecho de qué su mejor amigo pensara en sentar cabeza.- Diego, no sé qué decir.-

El castaño de ojos grisáceos-celestes se le quedó viendo por un momento...

- En realidad os iba a pedir qué te bañaras y te compraras algo de ropa decente, ya qué tenéis mal gusto para vestir.-

- ¡Maldito!- Y se le echó encima, molesto.- ¿Y así te haces llamar mi amigo?-

_(Je, je. Esto no sé si ponerlo en la trama)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Antes de que te cases~*~**_

¿Qué hacer con las dos bolsas llenas de pan dulce? Volteó a ver a los alrededores, pensando en una solución...

- ¡Ve!- Veneciano se le acercó con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¿Qué tienes ahí, ve? Huele muy bien.-

- Es pan dulce.- Le contestó, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

- Ve, ¿podrías darme uno?-

- No deberías comer antes de la ceremonia.- Le alejó las bolsas de pan.

- Sólo una pieza de pan, ve.- Trataba de alcanzar la bolsa.- Por favor, Alemania, ve.-

Y en lo qué intentaba detener a Italia Veneciano, el país germánico no se dio cuenta de qué otras naciones, guiados por el aroma del pan recién horneado, tomaron las bolsas y se empezaron a comer el pan dulce...

_(Y fue así como Alemania se deshizo del pan ._.)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Le dije al corazón~*~**_

- _**AAAAAAARGHT!**_-

Golpeó la máquina de bebidas con los puños, descargando su frustración así como la rabia qué llevaba por dentro. La tiró al suelo, dándole de patadas, haciendo qué las latas cayeran por el suelo, dispersándose algunas y agrietándose otras, esparciendo el líquido en su interior. Cayó él al suelo, dando unos últimos puñetazos, cada vez con menos fuerzas. El otro agachó la mirada y cerró con sutileza la puerta de su habitación, tomando una decisión...

- ¡No es justo!- Y se echó a llorar, ahí, en el piso del pasillo del hospital.- Wellington.-

_(Esta escena se podría decir qué está ambientada en septiembre del 2001)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Let me fall~*~**_

- ¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó la noruega al entrar a la cocina.

- Es un pastel qué nos enviaron los vecinos, señorita Hershey.- Le contestó Chema, dejando el pastel sobre la barra.- Aunque se mostró muy efusivo al momento de traerlo.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Creo qué desde que se enteró qué usted es Eldrid Thomassen, ha estado muy emocionado.-

- Pues debería aprender a cocinar.- Le respondió.- Dile qué debería hacer otro.-

- ¿Ehm?- Se giró a verla y se encontró con qué el plato en donde venía el pastel estaba completamente vacío.- **_¿¡Y EL PASTEL!?_**-

_(¡Ah, qué Chema éste! Le cambió el nombre a NyoNoruega)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~El escuadrón de anormales~*~**_

Y lo impensable, se llegó. Ritchie logró graduarse, por lo qué Wellington debía cumplir con su promesa, darle un beso...

- ¡Wellington!- Se acercó al de ojos grises con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Varios de sus compañeros se apilaron a sus alrededores, curiosos de saber si Wellington se atrevería o no a cumplir con su promesa...

- ¡Ah, Wellington!- Todos guardaban silencio para poder oír con atención la respuesta del malhumorado pelinegro, quién estaba cruzado de brazos.- ¿Recuerdas qué si me graduaba de la academia, tú me darías mi primer beso?-

Y no pudiendo más con la presión, dejó caer los brazos a los lados, cerrando las manos en puños...

- ¡Leave me alone!- Y le soltó un manotazo al rostro.

- **_AAAAAAAH!_**-

Se alejó de inmediato, sin embargo, Ritchie se dio cuenta de qué tenía algo pegado en el rostro, se lo quitó y se dio cuenta de qué era un trozo de papel con algo escrito dentro...

- ¿Y esto?- Se puso a leer el papel, quedando totalmente paralizado al leerlo.

- ¿Qué dirá ahí?- Se acercó curioso Marco, quién ya no podía más con la duda.- ¡Ah!-

Y más de uno se acercaron para ver qué decía el susodicho papel, llevándose una gran sorpresa...

_(¿Desde cuándo Wellington le cumple caprichos a Ritchie?)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Mr. Lonely~*~**_

- ¡Ay, Chema!- Inés se acercó al mexicano, haciendo pucheros.- ¡Siempre tengo ganas de bailar contigo, y tú nuncas estás disponible!-

- Bueno, es qué he estado un poco ocupado.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- ¡Pero eso se arregla orita mismo!-

Se dirigió entonces a Costa Rica, Argentina y Cuba...

- ¡Juan de Dios, Diego, Servando!- Y agitó la mano en el aire.- ¿Qué pasó con la música? ¡Toquen!-

- ¡Está bien, está bien!- Los tres latinos tomaron sus guitarras.- ¿Cuál quieres?-

- ¿Cuál más?- Y volteó sonriente hacia Perú.- _"Amarraditos"_-

Y sin decir más, empezaron a tocar el vals peruano. México se acercó a Inés, e inclinándose ceremoniosamente, le hizo la invitación a bailar con él, aceptando gustosa...

_Vamos amarraditos los dos,_  
_espumas y terciopelo._  
_Tú con un recrujir de almidón,_  
_y yo serio y altanero._

_La gente nos mira_  
_con envidia por la calle._  
_Murmuran las vecinas,_  
_los amigos y el alcalde._

Todos les hicieron espacio, viendo cómo la pareja caminaba alrededor, en lo qué Diego cantaba las notas de la melodía compuesta por su gente. Pronto, Chema la soltó tomándole de la cintura y de la mano, iniciando con el famoso un-dos-tres...

_Dicen que no se estila más_  
_ni tu peinetón, ni mi pasador._  
_Dicen que no se estila más_  
_ni tu medallón, ni mi cinturón._

_Yo sé que se estila_  
_tus ojazos y mi orgullo,_  
_cuando vas de mi brazo_  
_por el sol y sin apuro._

Islandia trataba de no darle importancia, pero de cuando le echaba una mirada a las naciones latinoamericanas, quiénes se veían fijamente una a la otra. Y no pudo evitar inflar los moflotes, viendo...

_Nos espera nuestro cochero_  
_junto a la Iglesia Mayor,_  
_y a trotecito lento_  
_recorremos su paseo._

_Yo saludo tocando el ala_  
_de mi sombrero mejor,_  
_y tú agitas con donaire_  
_tu pañuelo._

Inés reía y José María, de cuando en cuando, le decía algunas cosas al oído, posiblemente algún piropo, frase o halago, nadie sabía con exactitud qué se traían esos dos, pero parecía ser qué sentían que se hallaban completamente solos en la pista...

_No se estila,_  
_yo sé qué no se estila,_  
_que me ponga para cenar_  
_jazmines en el ojal._

_Desde luego parece un juego,_  
_pero no hay nada mejor_  
_de ser un señor de aquéllos_  
_qué vieron mis abuelos._

- ¡Bravo!- Rompieron los demás en aplausos al terminar la melodía.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué hora van a servir de comer?- Les preguntó irritado Emil.

_(**"Amarraditos"** es un vals peruano creado por los argentinos** Margarita Durán** y **Pedro B. Pérez**. Una de las mejores interpretaciones ha sido por el actor mexicano **Germán Valdés "Tin Tan"** Tenía muchas ganas de usar esta canción. n.n)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Pretty woman~*~**_

Apenas se le pasó el susto por el impacto, se puso de pie, y mientras sacudía su ropa, dio un rápido vistazo de reojo al sitio; con claridad, escuchó las carcajadas de sus compañeros de escuela, quienes lo observaban desde la ventana, y para no parecer un estúpido, hinchó el pecho, sosteniendo lo más que podía el aire para no perder la postura de hombre seguro de sí mismo, y avanzó arrastrando los pies, hasta la mesa vacía más cercana, en la cual se desinfló apenas tomó asiento...

- ¿Y tú qué, tipo?- Le preguntó Feliks, vestido de conejita.

- Tráigame un refresco.- Dijo Henry Lynney manteniendo la mirada clavada en un altavoz para lucir importante, según.- En un vaso elegante, con un popote, y dos hielitos.-

_(Henry Lynney es un personaje OC sin importancia que sale en Los NerdDudes, y también es el nombre de nuestro gato)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~La Bestia de Ojos Grises~*~**_

_La mujer cortó la fruta en pequeños trozos, de modo qué al momento de comerlos, no se ahogara con ellos..._

- Aquí tienes, cariño.- _Y le sonrió a su pequeño hijo de ojos grises, ofreciéndole la fruta._

_Pero al verlo renuente de probarla, tomó un trozo y se la comió..._

- ¡Mmm!- _La saboreó en voz alta._- Está muy rica, ¿no quieres probarla, amor? Se llama manzana verde y es muy sabrosa.-

_Temeroso, tomó un trocito y cerrando los ojos, se la comió, sorprendiéndose de inmediato al masticarla..._

- Está rica.- _Le dijo como si fuera la cosa más impresionante del mundo._

- ¡Claro qué sí, mi amor!- _Y riendo, le besó la frente a su pequeño Wellington._

_(No pude evitar poner esta escena de Wellington y su mamá)_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~The Lord and the Slave~*~_**

Molesto, le quitó la fruta qué se estaba comiendo...

- ¿De donde sacaste esta manzana?- Le preguntó enojado Roderich.- ¡Responde!-

- El caballo me la regaló.- Le contestó José María.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué te la regaló el caballo?-

- ¿Acaso está sordo, Don Rigo?- Y se rascó la cabeza.- Le estaba dando agua fresca y me aventó una de sus manzanas. Y pos, la comida no debe desperdiciarse, eso sería un pecado mortal.-

_(¿Ustedes creen qué se la creyó? ._. )_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~Alguien en este mundo~*~_**

- Mira, también te trajo esas flores.-

Emil se sonrojó abochornado, por la lluvia, las flores qué había traído se habían arruinado...

- Lo que pasa es que, cuando fui a visitarte al hospital, noté qué no había flores en tu habitación.- Desvió la mirada, apretando el ramo entre sus manos.- Y compré éstas para ti.-

Chema sonrió, le puso una mano sobre los cabellos y con la otra tomó el maltratado ramo de flores...

- Gracias.- Y lo soltó.- Iré a ponerlas en un jarrón.-

Y apenas se alejara, Lukas soltó un suspiro...

- En realidad.- Emil se volvió a ver a su hermano mayor.- José María regalaba las flores qué le enviaban a los demás pacientes del hospital, ya qué sentía que las merecían más qué él.- Miró por donde desapareciera el mexicano.- Pero parece qué las tuyas son las únicas con las qué se va a quedar. Qué ironía.-

_(El Chato se ve bien bonito todo remojado, con un ramo de flores y completamente sonrojado, ¿no lo creen? n.n)_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~¡Obvio! Si juegas con fuego, te vas a quemar~*~_**

- Misifus, hoy en día la gente se olvida de la cortesía y de los buenos modales.- Chema le acarició la cabecita.- Se olvida de saludar cuando llega a un sitio, o se hablan de majaderías o con groserías, y eso se ve muy mal, especialmente en las señoritas.- Cargó al felino y lo sentó en la cama.- Ya qué por su forma de hablar, es cómo uno se da cuenta de la clase de educación qué han recibido.-

- Meow.- Y restregó su cabeza contra su mano, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

_(Y Misifus entra al ruedo)_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~I just died in your arms tonight~*~_**

- ¿Qué clase de lugar es éste?- Preguntó emocionada Monique, mientras qué Wellington estaba más ocupado en leer la carta del menú, qué en el lugar en sí.

- Se llama _"Exprexxión"-_ Le respondió con una gran sonrisa Ritchie.- Es genial, aquí los meseros se visten de mujer.-

-_** ¿¡QUÉ!?**_- Exclamó sorprendida la mujer, en lo qué Wellington desvió un poco la mirada para ver al californiano.

- Y preparan comida sureña, argentina y tailandesa.-

- ¡Aaaaaaah!-

_(Si les interesa, Chema está ahí en otra mesa, platicando con su ex-novia)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Como caen las cartas~*~**_

Feliciano había entrado de nueva cuenta al pueblo. Como se había dado cuenta de qué Josefina no contaba con calzado alguno, se puso a buscar una zapatería. Más se había olvidado de algo muy importante...

- ¡Ve!- Suspiró apesadumbrado.- ¡No tengo dinero, ve!-

***PAS***

-_**¡VEEEEEEE!**_- Gritó al sentir qué algo le golpeaba en la cabeza.- ¿Ve?-

Se frotó la cabeza, y al momento de sentarse, se dio cuenta qué lo que le había golpeado era un par de zapatos nuevos...

- ¿Ve?- Inclinó la mirada, sin estar seguro de qué fuera algo bueno o malo.- ¿Serán de alguien?-

Y un grito le hizo alzar el rostro...

-_** ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE HOMBRE ME REGALA UN PAR DE ZAPATOS TAN PEQUEÑOS!?**_- Gritaba furibunda una mujer a un hombre.- _**¿¡ACASO QUIERES QUÉ ME CORTE LOS PIES!?**_-

- N-No, yo sólo...- Trataba de calmarla el hombre.

- _**¡NADA! ¡AHORA MISMO VAS Y ME COMPRAS UNOS ZAPATOS DE MI TALLA!**_- Le gritó mientras entraba a una casa.- _**¡Y QUÉ SEAN BONITOS!**_-

Y el hombre la siguió al interior de la casa...

- Ve.- Y se le quedó viendo al calzado, sonriendo.- Josefina.-

_(Vaya suerte qué tiene Feliciano)_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~Deseo de un sueño lejano~*~_**

_Y la Madre Tierra alzó su voz..._

_**~¡ESCUCHAD SERES VIVOS E INERTES LO QUÉ OS VOY A DECIR!**_

_**¡OS ENCOMENDARÉ LA TAREA DE AYUDAR A LOS NIÑOS DE LA ETERNIDAD!**_

_**¡GUIAD SUS PASOS HASTA EL DESIERTO!**_

_**¡AVES DEL CIELO, ANIMALES DE LA TIERRA!**_

_**¡TRAEDLE QUÉ COMER, TRAEDLE QUÉ BEBER!**_

_**¡CALMAD SU SED, CALMAD SU HAMBRE!**_

_**¡OFRECEDLE LOS FRUTOS DE LA TIERRA!**_

_**¡OFRECEDLE INCLUSO VUESTRA CARNE!**_

_**¡NO LE ABANDONEÍS NUNCA!**_

_**¡VIENTO, REFRESCADLE EN DÍAS CALUROSOS!**_

_**¡LLUVIA, CAED CON SUAVIDAD SOBRE SU CABEZA!**_

_**¡FUEGO, CALENTADLE EN DÍAS FRÍOS!**_

_**¡HACED LO IMPOSIBLE POR SALVARLOS!~**_

_(¡Oh, Madre Tierra! Siempre velando por vuestros hijos y los Niños de la Eternidad)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Supéralo, ¿quieres?~*~**_

- Él es mi hermano menor, Roberto.- Le presentaba José María Itzae al alemán.

- Mucho gusto, soy Ludwig.- Y le extendió la mano para saludarlo como se debía.

- ¿Qué tal? ¡Mucho gusto!- Le apretó la mano y le dio un medio abrazo.- Me alegra conocer a los amigos de Chema.-

- ¡Roberto!- Chema sujetó un brazo de hermano gemelo.- ¡Devuélvele su cartera!-

- ¿Ah?- Y sacó la cartera qué traía en su bolsillo, sonriendo cinícamente.- ¿Y cómo llegó esto aquí?-

_(¡En serio! ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes! ;D)_

* * *

_**¡Gracias!**_ :3 Ya veré si puedo seguir en las andadas, pero no se preocupen, no pienso dejar a medias ni borrar ninguno de los fics, no sería justo ni para ustedes ni para los fics mismos. n.n ¡Nos vemos! :D

* * *

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~Próximamente(En donde usted pueda leerlo)~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_- ¡Estás loco de remate! Ni Mateo y yo te vamos a besar, ni a ponernos ese vestido de niña.-_**

**_- OK, no es necesario el vestido, pero uno de los dos me tiene que besar._**

**_- Really, no creo que sea necesario, o correcto.-_**

**_- C'mon, Iggy y el señor Francis lo hacen todo el tiempo.-_**

**_- ¡Por que están locos!- Y Chema se volvió hacia el pequeño Matthew.- Sin ofender._**

**__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_-¡Hey, Jesús! ¡Un sujeto de mal carácter te habla!_**

**_-¡Es Wellington! -Y Ritchie aplastó a Alfred y a su intento de declararse a Chema en el camino, antes de arrebatarle el auricular a Mathias.- ¡Wellington, te amo! -Pero el neoyorquino ya había colgado.- No importa, volverá a llamar, lo sé en mi corazón._**

**__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**__****_- Ésos son los "Guardianes del Amor"- Les dijo María José mientras señalaba a los cuatro qué estaban sentados en la mesa maldita._**

**__****_- ¿¡Los qué cantan!?-_**

**__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**__****__****__****_- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías sin venir a verlo?- Le preguntó José María._**

**__****__****__****_- Nunca.- Le respondió el francés y se limpió una lágrima.- No tenía el valor de verlo frente a frente.-_**

**__****__****__****_El moreno le tomó de la mano, y tras rezar una oración en silencio, dejaron el contenedor con los scones en la tumba de Arthur._**

**__****__****__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_El chico se sentó encima de él, empezando a desabrocharle la camisa..._**

**__****__****__****__****__****_- Tú me ayudas a deshacerme de Alfred, y yo te ayudo con Andrew.- Le susurró al oído._**

**__****__****__****__****__****_- ¿Me estás seduciendo?- Le preguntó el inglés, sin comprender lo qué estaba sucediendo._**

**__****__****__****__****__****_- No, Arthur.-Le pasó un dedo por los labios.- Esto es sólo un pequeño adelanto.-_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Y comenzó a besarlo, en lo qué se quitaba la camisa..._**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_- ¿Qué están haciendo?- Les preguntó Tino al verlos pegados en la pared._**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_- ¡Shsss!- Dinamarca le cubrió la boca.-Estamos vigilando a Noru y a México.-_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_- ¡Pero eso no está bien, Mathías!-_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_- Está bien.- Y Diablo sonrió.- ¿Qué es lo qué deseas, Muerte?-_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_- Quiero qué me conviertas en ésa la qué todos creen qué soy.- Y agachó levemente la mirada.- Sé qué tú puedes hacerlo, ya qué ÉL te ha dado el poder de hacer lo qué quieras.-_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_- Y mira esto.- Destapó uno de los barriles qué estaban a bordo.- Vino de la mejor calidad.-_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Y sin darle tiempo de nada, lo besó de lleno en los labios. Más José María de inmediato se separó de él a golpes..._**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_- ¡Ya te dije qué no me beses en lugares públicos!-_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_- ¡Por favor!- Y se rió el de ojos rojos.- ¡No hay nadie más a bordo en este barco! ¡Kesesesese!-_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_- M-Mon a-ami Ar-Ar-Arthur.- Cerró sus ojos mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa.- M-Me divertí mu-mucho con-contigo. C-Con to-todos us-ustedes. Cuí-Cuídate mu-mu-mu...cho.- Y dejó caer la cabeza._**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_- Francis... ¿Francis?- El hada cejona comenzó a agitarlo.- ¡FRANCIS!-_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Y su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse. Y ahí, frente a la iglesia, ni el amor de las niñas ni de Arthur había sido suficiente para salvar al hada francesa..._**

* * *

xD


	2. DarkLady-Iria presenta

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_** ¡Hola a todos! :3 Como no podía actualizar ni nada por el estilo, decidí hacer este _**Especial**_, en el cuál vendrán _**Extras**_ o _**Spoilers**_ de todos los fics qué llevo publicados hasta el momento, y tal vez algún adelanto especial, pero ya veremos. n.n

Por cierto, este capítulo le pertenece a mi hermana **DarkLady-Iria**, así que ahí se las encargo, nomás no la hagan enojar, tiene martillo :P Disfruten el Especial! ;D

_**DarkLady-Iria al habla**_: ¿Qué onda, raza? Pos como dice el dicho, _ya encarrerado el ratón_, tengo algunas ideas por ahí, y algunas historias que no planeo abandonar, así que aquí les traigo un montoncito de Extras y Spoilers, ¡disfrútenlos! Y como siempre, se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas con el contenido aquí expuesto.

* * *

**_¡Random de Surtido Rico!_**

**_Toma 2_**

_**~*~La gran empresa de Alemania~*~**_

No bien terminó de leer las primeras 5 tiras de Hetalia...

-¡Muy bien! -Cargada de ánimo, DarkLady-Iria abrió un block de notas para escribir...

Sin embargo, estuvo así por, al menos, una semana.

-¿Y de qué trata Hetalia exactamente? ._.?

_(Esto sucedió una semana antes de publicar La gran empresa de Alemania, ahora, el Extra.)_

-¿Se puede saber en dónde has estado metido estos días?

-¡Ve! ¡Austria, Austria, Alemania nos hizo de comer a Japón, y a China, y a Rusia, y a Inglaterra...! -El italiano hacía mil y un ademanes al referirse a las otras naciones.- ¡Por que nos aprecia a todos!

El austriaco se le quedó viendo al alemán, quien sintió la inconfundible punzada de una inminente jaqueca.

-¿Y por eso no preparaste el té? Me has decepcionado.

_(Pobre Güicho, me da pena.)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Mis deseos para ti~*~**_

-En realidad, no llego a saber por qué el señorito vino a visitar al asombroso yo sin una orden de restricción.

-Yo tampoco puedo imaginarlo. -Agregó el alemán uniéndose a la reflexión de su hermano.

El día anterior, en Viena...

-Es extraño que tu hermano no esté molestando por aquí.

-Bruder está en su casa. -Respondió Alemania con rapidez.

-¿Tiene una casa?

_(Así es, Roderich fue para verlo con sus propios ojos, como dicen por ahí, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, decía el Ojo de Vidrio, y el corredero de gente.)_

**.~o0o~.**

******__****~*~Sabor a mí~*~**

-¡Ah, estaba muy sabroso el lechoncito que me mandaste, Pancho! -Dijo Chema mientras ponía una cara de completa felicidad, todo lo opuesto a la expresión de terror del galo.- ¡Las carnitas quedaron muy jugositas! ¡Muchas gracias!

-_**¡MON AMI!** -_El francés sacudió al mexicano con lágrimas en los ojos_.- **¿¡POR QUÉ TE COMISTE AL PEQUEÑO JEAN!?**_

-¿Pos qué no me lo regalaste pa' eso?

(_¡Ah, qué Chema éste!_)

**.~o0o~.**

******_~*~A la medida~*~_**

En la siguiente junta de la ONU

-¡Exijo una explicación al respecto! -Reclamó el inglés, y Holanda rodó los ojos.- ¿Por qué no se me informó de ese evento si se iba a conferenciar información histórica sobre las rutas de comercio de especies?

-Por que no sabes ni un comino de ese tema. -El hermano de Bélgica siguió trabajando en sus cuentas.- Nunca buscaste ir más allá en las cuestiones de negocios, sólo te dedicabas a explotar territorios robados y a contar el dinero.

******_-YOU BLOODY...!_**

_(No pude evitarlo, tenía que hacer un extra del **Extra** del capítulo dos)_

******__****.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Between us~*~**_

-Espera.

Inglaterra se detuvo al instante, ansioso por que el portal se cerraría en cualquier momento, y al hacer contacto con su paralelo femenino, ésta le puso la mano en el pecho, haciéndolo sentir fatigado y débil.

-What the...?

-No creerás que saldrás de aquí... -Y dibujó una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

_(No lo olviden chicos y chicas: hay infinidad de mundos paralelos, unos buenos, y otros para encomendarse a Dios.)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~De esposa a esposo~*~**_

-_**¡SOCORRO!**_ -Gritaba Estonia con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Lituania y Letonia trataban inútilmente de liberarse de las cuerdas con las que el ruso los ató a los tres, antes de mandarlos a la deriva.

-Es inútil. -El más bajo de estatura se dio por vencido.- El señor Rusia nos ató muy bien esta vez.

De repente, el celular de Toris empezó a sonar.

-¡Podremos pedir ayuda! -Tanto él como sus amigos se removieron en un intento de tomar el celular, logrando tomar la llamada, pese a que el aparato cayó al lado de ellos.- ¡Auxilio! Tenemos un grave problema y necesitamos ayuda...

-_¡O sea, tipo! ¡Deja que te diga para qué te llamé! ¿Si? Mira tú, buscaba algo lindo y cómodo para los días de trabajo, y vi unas pantunflas muy lindas, entonces..._

-¡Feliks! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Estamos atados a una balsa y...!

-_¡Mira! Si estás tan ocupado, te llamo al rato._

-¡No cuelgues! ¿Feliks? ¡Feliks!

-Nos vamos a morir, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Letonia, y Estonia tragó saliva asustado.

_(Ningún báltico fue lastimado en la producción de este Extra.)_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~Castillos de arena y papel~*~_**

_Mi madre solía contarme la historia de un sultán que tenía un reino perfecto en su mente, y trataba de que sus mandatos se realizaran tal y como los veía en su imaginación..._

-Pero el sultán ignoraba el grado de miseria y corrupción que existía en sus dominios, por lo que, al terminar las juntas con sus ministros, se encerraba en su habitación y lloraba de frustración, toda la noche, hasta perder el sentido.

_Contó que, en uno de sus desmayos, un efrit se apareció en sus sueños, le dijo que dejara de llorar por una causa perdida, y que siguiera al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, si lo que quería era ser feliz._

-Cada familia del reino debía salir una vez al desierto, y armar entre todos un castillo, que debía durar en pie desde el mediodía hasta la puesta de sol; si lo lograban, el efrit mismo surgiría de esa edificación, para conceder una gracia a los siervos, y una aún más grande al sultán, misma que lo acercaría al reino de sus sueños.

_Sin cuestionar, el sultán mandó propagar la noticia de semejante mandato, ocultando el origen y propósito del mismo, indicándole a su visir y ministros más importantes que llamaran a sus familias para realizar dicha tarea, prometiendo a cada habitante del reino que serían recompensados con creces si lograban cumplir con lo que solicitaba._

_Pero no importaba cuantas familias salieran al desierto, día tras día, a cumplir con el mandato. El viento, cual verdugo ejecutando una sentencia, impedía el logro del mandato, llevando entre sus corrientes la arena y las esperanzas del sultán._

-El sultán llegó a maldecir al misterioso efrit por ordenarle semejante absurdo, y dispuesto a mostrarle ante los ojos del Dios que todo lo ve su poderío, mandó construir un edificio cerrado con una única entrada, en la cual el sultán levantó un castillo de arena con sus propias manos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver emerger de dicho palacio al efrit, pero sus ojos despedían llamas y su cuerpo parecía cubierto con piel escamosa como de serpiente.

_El efrit tomó al sultán de las ropas, sosteniéndolo justo sobre la edificación aún en pie, y la arena fue moviéndose, guiada por la voz del ser mágico, que retumbaba hasta los confines de la tierra como un rayo partiendo el suelo, hasta que cada grano cubrió por completo al hombre._

-Te has dejado cegar por la ambición, sin ver que cada habitante da lo mejor de sí para cumplir con tu mandato, y que las injusticias han cesado desde entonces, tal y como solías ver en tu sueño. Como castigo, tomarás la forma de un animal impuro, mismo que refleje la inmundicia que corroe tu alma.

_El sultán gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando los sirvientes abrieron la puerta, sólo vieron el castillo de arena, perfectamente elevado, y una enorme rata, a la que dieron muerte de inmediato. Al instante, todo el edificio tembló, y cubiertos de miedo, los siervos salieron para ver cómo el efrit, brillante como un sol, hundía la edificación, acción que los sabios del reino tomaron como una advertencia para que nadie volviera a ese trecho jamás, y como el sultán desapareció y no dejó herederos, los habitantes eligieron entre los ministros a uno de ellos, quien gobernó con justicia hasta el día de su muerte._

-Hijo, todas las historias poseen una enseñanza. Soñar es muy bonito, pero no resolverá problemas ni metas, y la ambición es un veneno que nos destroza lentamente. Jamás olvides lo que es realmente importante, o como los castillos de arena, serás desecho con el viento.

_(Al final, no tuve el valor de publicarlo como un oneshot. Lo relatado en cursiva es narrado por Gupta.)_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~Navidad~*~_**

Mientras Alfred seguía pistas inexistentes para descubrir lo que andaba mal en la fiesta, luego de la partida de Egipto y Turquía, una acalorada discusión tenía como protagonista a Inglaterra, quien gritaba y lanzaba culpas como quien sufre de un grave de delirio de persecución, en tanto Francia, quien era el principal receptor de sus gritos, volteó de súbito al techo, y bajó la mirada para tener contacto visual con el inglés, a quien no le gustó para nada la extraña y perversa sonrisa que cubría el rostro del galo.

-¿Ahora qué tienes, stupid frog? -Arthur se puso al instante a la defensiva.- ¿Por qué pones esa creepy smile in your face?

Bastó que el de ojos azules elevara un par de veces las cejas, haciendo que el ojiverde se volteara hacia arriba, y antes de reaccionar, se vio aprisionado por los brazos de Francis, quien empezó a cubrirlo de besos llenos de amour.

-Stop! ¡Déjame! Somebody, do something!

Y en el techo, sostenido de la lámpara de araña con las piernas y una mano, Ritchie tenía en su mano libre una ramita de muérdago atada a un hilo.

-C'mon! ¡No puedo esperar para ir al lado de mi querido Wellington!

(_¿Qué? Les dije que iba a escribir de Ritchie y Wellington, ¿no?_)

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Cálido y fragante~*~**_

-¡Turco!

-¡Griego!

Una nueva discusión tenía lugar durante el receso de una junta de la ONU a causa de una taza de café, y harto de tener que escuchar lo mismo de toda la vida, Egipto se acercó a éstos, tomó la taza de café, y la bebió por completo.

-La taza está vacía. Si quieren café, turco o griego, levanten sus perezosos traseros y háganlo.

-¡Gupta! -Exclamó sorprendido Turquía ante la hostilidad que éste le mostrara.

_(Y así termina ese conflicto... Por el momento.)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~De modales a modales~*~**_

-¡Vamos, mon ami! -Francia consolaba a su amigo de abundantes cejas, que se pasó toda la tarde resaltando que José María, personificación de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, era un maleducado.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Arthur dejó de quejarse un momento, clavó su mirada en el francés, quien sintió una corriente fría a lo largo de su espalda, y se dirigió a él con paso y gesto amenzante.

-¿Qué me hace pensar eso? ¡Todo lo que me dijo in the f*cking last meeting!_"¿Qué onda, Tejón Amarillo?" "Ya empezó la alegre comadre con sus chismes." "¡Ay Arturito, te quejas tanto que sólo te faltan los moños y el vestido!" "¿Y quién está hablando de Shakespeare, tú?" "Tejón Amarillo, una cosa es la ironía, otra el sarcasmo y una aún más diferente el cinismo. Yo sólo te dije que le faltó sabor a tu comida, por que mal, mal, así que digas mal... Bueeeno, se podía comer, aunque más que carne parecía chicle, y es ganancia, ¿no?" _-El inglés estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos, mientras que el galo se soltaba a reír a carcajadas.- ¡Deja de burlarte, wine bastard!

_(Sigo pensando que pude haber terminado el capítulo extra de una mejor manera, pero no negaré que me divertí escribiéndolo, y les agradezco a las personas que también lo disfrutaron.)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Por naturaleza~*~**_

-¡No podemos quedarnos con ese bebé! -Gritaba al borde de la desesperación el italiano, mientras Antonio sostenía al pequeño y le hacía cariñitos.- ¿Me estás escuchando, bastardo?

-¡Pero Lovi, es muy bonito! -Dejó al pequeño sobre la cobija que le destinaron como cama temporal.- Además, tú serías una estupenda madre.

Y fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡CHIGIIIIII! -Lovino atacó con un cabezazo al español, quien terminó ensartado en la pared... De nuevo.

_(¡Ah, que Toño éste! Luego pregunta por qué le va como le va.)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~El adiós terrenal~*~**_

Notó a la nación africana, quien despertara en su piel un deseo que iba más allá de las fronteras del placer, desaparecer entre las arenas del desierto, como una vaga ilusión que no volvería a repetirse jamás.

-Egipto...

Aún cuando él era un poderoso imperio, capaz de soportar cualquier clase de batalla, por cruenta o prolongada que fuera, el Imperio Romano no era indiferente ante la muerte de una nación, en especial a una con la que tuviera una prolongada relación, tanto histórica como sentimental.

-Lo siento tanto...

No importó a cuantas deidades que su gente idolatraba les suplicó para mantenerla con vida, ni uno solo de sus rezos fueron escuchados. Sintiéndose más débil e impotente que nunca, el romano se quedó de pie, observando el desierto, acompañado sólo por sus lagrimas.

-Te extrañaré...

_(No pude dejarlo fuera.)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Un placer conocerte~*~**_

Una tarde, en el departamento donde reside Diego...

-Tus amigas son lindas, ¿de dónde las conociste?

Tras haber sobrevivido el primer encuentro y la psicosis de Chema, el hermano de su amiga, Diego volvió a su casa, llevando consigo toda clase de regalos, recuerdos, y el número de teléfono de María José, con quien conversaba mientras intercambiaban fotos en línea.

_-Tengo, ahora sí como dicen, todo un surtido rico, amigas de Perú, de Canadá, de Chile..._

-¿Y la de Chile, pica?

_-Ah no, compañero, yo solo hablo en línea con ella, lo que haga es su asunto, no mío._

-Sos inocente, Mari, ¿lo sabías?

_-Claro, soy una blanca palomita como tú._

_(¡Ah, qué Diego éste! Y María José no se queda atrás.)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~La voz del viento~*~**_

Esa noche, antes de dormir, sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su mano, sonrojándose al recordar el beso que depositara en ésta el albino, cuya sonrisa y extraña conducta la habían dejado más que sorprendida.

-Si tan solo...

Delineó con sus dedos la zona besada, pensando en el prusiano como lo conocía y de cómo podrían haber sido las cosas si todo hubiera sido diferente.

-Si tuviera más modales, fuese atento y gentil, ¿se habría fijado en mí?

Sonrió al imaginarlo bien vestido, siendo cortés y galante, pero su mente dio un vuelco al volver a escuchar el sonido del viento pasando por las rocas, quien le dijo que, si él fuera así, jamás se habría interesado en ella.

_-"Usted es una señorita, compórtese como tal."_

Tragó aire al sentir un intenso vacío en el pecho, y la humedad que sintió en las mejillas eran sus propias lágrimas que surgieron como efecto de las imágenes y palabras que desfilaron en su mente.

-¿Por qué...?

Pero sabía la razón. Y era la misma por la cual el albino le molestara diciéndole acerca de cómo la trataba Austria.

-Realmente... Realmente se preocupa por mí.

Cuando sus dedos pasaron de frotar su mano a rozar el anillo que le diera el austriaco, sintió un nuevo dolor.

-_"Te amaré por siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe."_

Los votos de matrimonio de Roderich, cuando hicieron oficial la alianza del Imperio Austro-Húngaro, se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente. La forma en que la veía, el modo en que tomó su mano... No podía arriesgarse a perder todo lo bueno que ya tenía por una vaga posibilidad con Prusia.

-Tonta...

_(Lamento no lamentar esto, pero me encanta la tensión Prusia/Hungría/Austria.)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Día de luto~*~**_

Como todos los 14 de febrero, se puso un vestido negro y evitó encender cualquier aparato en su casa, antes de salir por la ciudad. Las clases no tardarían en tener inicio, y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que no debía sonreír, no pudo evitarlo...

Hasta que, al llegar a la primera escuela, escuchó que las clases se suspendían para que los alumnos tomaran parte en el festejo del día de San Valentín.

-No puede ser.

Apresuró el paso, procurando no correr, hasta la siguiente escuela, en donde la formación de los alumnos aún estaba en pie.

-14 de febrero. Muerte de Vicente Guerrero. Celebración del día de San Valentín, Día del amor y la amistad, o Día de los enamorados.

Se alejó de ahí, sintiendo una mezcla de coraje y decepción. ¿En dónde quedaba el respeto a los que pelearon por la libertad?

Trató de calmarse, entrando a un negocio para comprar una veladora y un ramo de flores, más se vio rodeada por una ola de listones blancos, rosas y rojos, y chocó con corazones y ángeles de cartón colgados por doquier.

-Déjeme adivinar. Viene a comprar de último minuto.

-No exactamente. -María José se quitó una serpentina plateada del cabello.- Vine a comprar unas flores, pero sólo veo rosas.

-¿Para el novio, la amiga, o su amigo de intercambio? Por ser Día del amor tenemos las rosas a precio de oferta...

-Son para un difunto.

-¡Oh! Lo siento... Veré que tenemos atrás, sólo deme un momento.

Al final, terminó llevando a la iglesia un ramo de rosas blancas y una vela con esencia a rosas, y tras orar por el descanso de Guerrero y todos aquellos que perdieron la vida peleando por la libertad, salió a la calle, deteniéndose ante una bandera que ondeaba en lo alto.

-¿Por qué la bandera no se encuentra a media asta? -Le preguntó a un oficial de policía que se detuviera un momento en esa zona.

-¡Yo qué sé! ¿Qué más da si está arriba, a media asta o en el piso? A nadie le importa. -Dicho eso, subió a su auto patrulla, retirándose en el acto.

-A mí me importa. -Y sin pensarlo más, la mexicana desató el cordel para que el lábaro patrio ondeara en señal de luto.

_(Y ahí se quedó todo el día, hasta que Francis la encontró.)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Golden Love~*~**_

_Corrió con todas las fuerzas con las que disponía, pero la Horda de Oro no lo dejaba en paz, atacándolo sin remordimiento alguno._

_-¡Déjame en paz!_

_Y con un mal paso, el pequeño Rusia resbaló y fue rodando por una pendiente, hasta que chocó contra un árbol._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Abrió los ojos, notando a la Horda de Oro ante él, quien lo tomó de un pie para llevárselo a rastras._

_-Eres muy problemático, pero eso terminará cuando seamos uno a la fuerza._

_-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!_

-¡Juanito!

El ruso despertó al sentir una mano que lo sacudía, descubriendo a la nación de piel morena que lo veía con preocupación.

-¿México?

-¿Estás bien? -El mexicano se sentó al lado del rubio.- Me llamaron Eduardo, Ravioli y Torito, y pos, como estaba dándole una vueltita a Kiko por que se ha sentido mal estos días, aproveché pa' echarte un ojito.

Iván sonrió por un momento, tras dejarse calmar por la auténtica preocupación de su amigo.

-Estoy bien. Soñaba con viejos tiempos, da.

-Bueeeno, pero como manoteabas y te zangoloteabas, pensé que estabas soñando feo.

-No todos los recuerdos son felices, pero aprendí mucho de ellos, da. -Y antes de que Chema abriera la boca, tomó al mexicano del brazo.- Como ser uno con quien quiera, a la fuerza.

-¿Qué? -Y aprovechando que José María no reaccionó, Rusia lo llevó bajo las sábanas.- ¡Juanito!

_(¡Ah, que Juanito éste! )_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Una semana en el paraíso~*~**_

El alemán se recostó en la hamaca, tratando de tomar una siesta para no pensar en Austria y cualquier otro país que notara su ausencia...

-¡Señor Alemania! -Tam, personificación de Islas Cocos, trajo consigo un plato de mariscos recién servido.- ¿No gusta un tentempié?

-Te lo agradezco, pero quiero descansar un momento.

Apenas se fue Tam, Alemania cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento lo meciera. El ruido de las olas era pausado y relajante, hasta que se vio alterado por las notas arrancadas de un ukelele.

-Tam... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tocando algo de música para que se rejale...

En ese momento Ludwig tuvo el presentimiento de que su plan perfecto tenía una falla.

_(¿Quién no quiere a Tam?)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Los ojos de un inocente~*~**_

Después de concluir el viaje de negocios, el turco se tomó un momento para vigilar de cerca a Grecia y Egipto, a quienes les contó de los lugares a los que fue, las cosas novedosas con las que se topó en el camino, los peligros que enfrentó, y de cómo los iría preparando para que ellos le acompañaran en un futuro no muy lejano. Sin embargo, notó que el griego se veía más huraño que de costumbre.

-¿Ahora qué te molesta?

-Que eres un mentiroso. -Le dijo Grecia viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? -Eso tomó por sorpresa a Turquía, quien enfrentó al pequeño de inmediato.- ¿Por qué dices eso, mocoso malcriado?

-Dices no tener favoritos, pero Egipto es tu favorito. Su túnica es nueva.

_(¿Pues quién te entiende, compañero?)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Los mil cuentos y una anécdota~*~**_

Y de vuelta en el avión...

-Yo sigo insistiendo en que es una tontería. -Dijo el islandés arrojando el cojín con frustración.

-He escuchado demasiado.Y haciendo uso de mis derechos como Rey del norte de Europa, declaro que tomemos nuestras cosas y vayamos a la casa de Egipto para tomar parte en los mil cuentos.

En ese momento, el piloto del avión dio un aviso.

_**-"Favor de abrochar sus cinturones. Estamos por aterrizar..."**_

**_-¡ESO SI QUE NO! ¡DENLE VUELTA AL AVIÓN AHORA MISMO!_**

_-¡MATHÍAS, POR FAVOR, CONTRÓLATE!_

Y entre azafatas y Finlandia trataron de controlar al inquieto danés.

_(No pienso dejar fuera a los nórdicos, tienen mucho que contar :3)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Fallé como amante~*~**_

-No existe un motivo por el cual debas disculparte. No conmigo. -Y al ver al griego suspirando de alivio, agregó.- Yo no dudo de Sadiq, por que él sabe lo que le cortaré si se atreve a engañarme. No se arriesgará a que suceda de nuevo.

Ante la serenidad con la que el egipcio dijera semejante revelación, a Heracles no le quedó la menor duda: En realidad, no conocía a nadie.

_(Así es Grecia, no tienes ni idea xDDDDDDD )_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~You always tear apart my heart~*~_**

La pequeña acudió a la puerta, lista para recibir a su hermano, más se encontró con el austriaco.

-Mi hermano no está en casa.

-Eso lo sé, por eso he venido.

Permanecieron de pie ante un incómodo silencio.

-¿No vas a mostrar un poco de educación e invitarme a pasar?

-Lo siento, pero a mi hermano no le gusta que entre gente a nuestra casa sin permiso.

La pequeña notó la mueca de fastidio que puso el castaño, y se aferró a la puerta, por si debía cerrar y pedir auxilio.

-Me parece una medida razonable, pero como amigo de tu hermano, y vecino, esperaba un poco de educación.

-Permítame un momento. -Se adentró a la casa, y trajo una silla.- Tome, puede tomar asiento.

Después de aceptar sentarse al aire libre, y pedir una taza de té y un aperitivo, Austria fue al grano.

-Te habrás preguntado por qué he venido aquí.

-¿A ver a mi hermano?

Roderich dejó la taza y acomodó sus lentes.

-Seré breve. Deja a Suiza y no lo vuelvas a ver.

-No.

El hombre se puso de pie, observando con gesto duro a la pequeña.

-¿Tienes idea de todos los problemas que Vash carga como para tener que aguantar una carga como la tuya.

-Sé que mi hermano está pasando un momento difícil, y no es mucho lo que puedo hacer por él, pero no me importa. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarle, como agradecimiento por haberme salvado.

-Si no te retiras por las buenas, me veré obligado a tomar medidas.

En ese momento, el cañón de un arma se posó en la cabeza del castaño, y al volver la mirada, se encontró de frente al suizo.

-Yo también seré breve. ¡No vuelvas a entrar en mis territorios sin permiso, o tomaré todas las medidas necesarias!

-En ese caso, me retiro.

No bien se retiró Austria, Vash se desplomó en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con una mano para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, hermano. -Liechtenstein le dio un pañuelo a Suiza.- Te prometo que nunca seré una carga.

-No lo eres. -Secó sus lágrimas con el antebrazo y guardó el arma. Sintió al instante los brazos de la pequeña rodeándolo, y le correspondió el gesto.- Nunca lo serás.

_(Otra idea que no tuve el valor de sacar T-T Lo siento.)_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~Las formas del amor~*~_**

Y ahí estaban, en el bar a la hora acordada, aunque no como Dinamarca hubiera querido.

-Es una linda noche. -Dijo Chema mientras tomaba su cerveza con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ, EN LA CITA QUE TENGO CON **MI** MÉXICO!? -Gritó el danés señalando a Alemania y a Rusia.

-¿Tu México? Con todo respeto, no veo tu nombre escrito en él. -Respondió con hostilidad el alemán.

-Da. -Agregó el ruso.

_(¡AGUANTA, CHEMA, AGUANTA!)_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~¡Ahí estás!~*~_**

-"_**Al vampiro Johny le llega la pubertad. Una historia de amor, traición y vampiros**_." -Dinamarca sostuvo el libro en sus manos.- ¿Qué es esto?

-It's the best book in the whole world! -El americano agitaba los brazos con emoción, mientras el danés observaba el libro como si se tratara de un objeto desconocido.- ¡Fácil de leer! ¡No tiene toda la acción que un libro debería tener, pero es tan bueno como los que hay en la casa de Iggy, tienes que leerlo!

-Está bien... Lo leeré cuando llegue a casa.

Pero apenas retornó a su hogar, Mathías recibió una invitación.

-¡Dinamarca! -El pequeño Sealand se metió por la ventana.- Papá dice que si me como todos los vegetales me dará un poco del postre que nos mandó Noruega.

-¿Les mandó un postre? -El danés arrojó el libro.- ¡Diles que tengan un plato listo para el rey!

_(Tenía que poner eso xD)_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~La mentada cita~*~_**

Más tranquilo de que el asunto con Egipto se hubiese resuelto, aunque preocupado por lo que Turquía fuera a hacerle, Chema regresó a su casa.

-¡Ah, qué Mohamed Alí éste!

Y sonó el teléfono.

-¿Ahora qué, Gringo Loco?

_-"Help me Joseph! ¡La familia de la araña vino a vengar su muerte! I can't move!"_

-Bien, bien, orita veo qué puedo hacer, sólo tranquilízate y no les grites. -Colgó y marcó el número de California.- ¡Hola! ¿No estás muy ocupado? Es que Alfred tiene un pequeño problema con unas arañitas. ¿Le puedes dar una vuelta?

Y rato después, el Estado Imperial recibió una llamada.

-"_WELLINGTON! HELP US! ¡SON DEMASIADAS ARAÑAS!"_ -Chillaba Ritchie por el teléfono.

-Eet smakelijk. -Y le colgó al Estado Dorado.

_(Lamento no lamentar eso, pero la araña merecía ser vengada :3 *Buen provecho en holandés, según Google.)_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~*~El escuadrón de anormales~*~**_

Una vez que lograron ahuyentar a los titanes del muro, Rivaille dejó que Ritchie volviera al entrenamiento, y en ese momento se le acercó uno de los elementos de la guardia real.

-¿Vieron al titán buena onda? A ese, el de los piercings.

_(Como dicen por ahí, ¡no hay que ser tan méndigos!)_

**.~o0o~.**

**_~*~Good night, i love you~*~_**

Esa noche tampoco se pudo resistir. Con toda sus habilidades, avanzó en silencio, observando al noruego dormir, y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, te quiero.

Se disponía a irse, cuando escuchó con claridad la voz de Lukas.

-Yo también te quiero.

_(¡Oh! No pude evitarlo.)_

**.~o0o~.**

**__****~*~El grito~*~**

Roberto terminó de arreglarse para la ceremonia del grito, cuando María José empezó a gritar.

-¡Chema! ¡Está lloviendo! ¡Quita la ropa!

-¡Te hablan Chema! -Pero al no ver respuesta, el conservador sudó frío.- ¡No está!

-¡Entonces ve tú!

_(XDDDDDDDDD Lamento no lamentar eso tampoco.)_

**__********.~o0o~.**

_**~*~Supéralo, ¿quieres?~*~**_

-¡Agárrense chicos, por que vamos a volar! ¡KESESESESESE!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -José María se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al asiento, mientras era abrazado por Ludwig y Alfred, ya que el albino usó una lámina derrumbada a modo de rampa y, literalmente, volaron por los aires.

-¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_(Próximamente en los extras de **Supéralo, ¿quieres?**)_

_**.~o0o~.**_

_****__**~*~¿Con que el más grande?~*~**_

Y en el momento en que se disponían a mezclar los ingredientes para el panquecito, se les fue la luz.

-F*cking sh*t! -Arlington mandó a volar una silla de una patada.- ¿¡Por qué c*rajos se tuvo que ir la j*dida luz!?

-¡Tranquilo Chuy! ¡Podemos mezclarlo a mano!

-¡No se atrevan a tocar la mezcla con las manos! -Y el texano se acercó a Chema, soltándole un fuerte coscorrón.- ¡Y no me llames Chuy!

Un rato después, María José y Alfred regresaron a la panadería con el único objeto que podrían usar en lo que regresaba el servicio.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? -Preguntó Vick señalando lo que tenía la mexicana en manos.- ¿Un remo?

-¡No seas bruto, menso! Esta es mi pala para hacer carnitas.

-¡Estamos batiendo un récord! ¡No es momento para pensar en comida!

-¡Te calmas o te calmo! -Le gritó a su jefe, mientras introducía la pala y empezaba a remover.- Pensaba usarla para carnitas, pero como dicen, uno nunca sabe para quién trabaja.

-Pues para Mr. Arlington, right? -Y a toda respuesta, el texano le dio un coscorrón a Ritchie, quien soltó un pequeño chillido.- ¡AAAAAH!

**.~o0o~.Y con esta, me despido****.~o0o~.**

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que esperan con paciencia que actualice, y les pido una humilde disculpa por no escribir más rápido; espero terminar algunas de esas historias este año, y aquí les dejo lo que tengo planeado para los próximos meses, ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~Próximamente (En donde usted pueda leerlo)~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Man versus Mouse_**

_El alemán se disponía a disfrutar de una película, acompañado de una rebanada de pastel de chocolate oscuro y una cerveza helada, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar con insistencia._

_-¿Sí?_

_-¡Ve!_

_-Tran-Tranquilo. -Toda la calma y tranquilidad que sentía el germano se esfumó al identificar al italiano.- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Hay un ratón con un tutú rosado en mi casa! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡Ve!_

**__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Forever_**

_Y durante unas horas, me contaste todo lo que había sido de tu vida, hasta este momento, mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para declarar._

_-¡Lo lamento tanto! -Dijiste al verme tomar aire, y agachaste la cabeza con una evidente pena.- No era mi intención molestarte con mis poblemas..._

_-No me m'lesta. -Te dije con calma, y me regalaste una hermosa sonrisa._

**__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_¡Al diablo! ¡Esto es amor!_**

_-Yo no sé de qué te quejas, **Mono Dorado**, si de los cuatro fracasados que ocupan esta mesa, tú eres el único que recibe verdadero amor. -Le dijo María José al inglés, quien enrojeció de coraje._

_-¿¡Y en qué momento pedí yo que ese wine bastard me diera amor!? ¡That stupid frog no me dio amor, se aprovechó de mi y no deja de acosarme!_

_-Por donde lo veas, es amor. -Dijo Gilbert apretando el mango de su bastón por si requería defenderse._

_-Más del que no necesitas, así que vete de la mesa. -Agregó Emil sin quitarle la vista a su laptop._

_-Shut your f*cking mouths! ¡Y tú no digas nada! -Apuntó al rumano._

_-¡Pero yo no iba a decir nada!_

**__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_No, no y no._**

_-¿Cómo puede pensar eso? -Kiku palideció ante las palabras de Arthur.- ¡Entre Itzae-chan y yo no existe otra relación más que de amistad!_

_-¿Y por qué siempre los veo juntos? Cada que está en un mismo lugar contigo, ese... Ese... Ese mexicano, te toma de la mano, te sonríe todo el tiempo y se porta como si fuera tu pareja. -Fuera de sí, tomó de los hombros al japonés, quien se tensionó por el doloroso contacto.- ¡Contéstame! ¿Acaso me engañas con ese asqueroso indio?_

**__****__****__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_American dream_**

_-Si tanto te preocupa tu familia, deberías ir a visitarlos, ¿no lo crees, gringo loco?_

_-No es como si pudiera. -Alfred se apoyó en el poste de luz, mientras limpiaba disimuladamente una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos.- No somos una familia real._

_José María abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, quien sonriera de inmediato._

_-Matthew y yo somos adoptados, y no tardamos mucho en descubrirlo, ya que siempre hubo diferencias... -La mirada de Alfred se tornó triste, recordando el momento exacto en el que todo se aclaró.- Por eso nos fuimos de casa._

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Sonríe para mi._**

_-¡Vamos! No tiene nada de malo que vayamos juntos. ¿O es que en Hong Kong les prohíben a dos chicos compartir una motocicleta?_

_Leong observó la scooter de Wang, que apenas tenía espacio para una persona, el gato que recogió, y la caja que llevara consigo._

_-Debes estar loco si crees que nos iremos en eso juntos. Tomaré un taxi._

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Au revoir mon amour._**

_Y no se conformó con arrojar el teléfono al suelo, sino todo lo que se hallara a su alrededor. Derribó la mesa del té y pisoteó las tazas rotas hasta volverlas fragmentos irreconocibles, y al tomar el marco de la foto en la que se hallaran juntos, rompió en llanto, incapaz de destrozarla._

_-¿Y qué si Francis se fue con the comunist? -Alfred, que presenció todo, se acercó al ojiverde, quitándole la foto de las manos.- Yo aún estoy contigo. -Y envolvió con sus brazos al inglés._

_-Shut up, you stupid git. -Le dijo entre lágrimas Arthur, mientras tomaba la mano del americano.- Sólo cállate._

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Sigo siendo el Rey._**

_-¿Y qué harás si México te rechaza, Mathías? -Finlandia interrumpió al noruego para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control, de nuevo._

_-Lo que todo nórdico haría de estar en mi lugar: ¡Seguir insistiendo!_

_Y se fue corriendo sin sentido alguno, hasta perderse de vista._

_-¿Alguien más está de acuerdo en que deberíamos encerrarlo? -Preguntó Islandia, y tanto Noruega como Suecia alzaron la mano._

_-¡Su-san!_

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_¡Payaso ninja al rescate!_**

___________________________-¡No puedes usar eso, o todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que eres tú! -De inmediato, el Payaso Ninja Húngaro le quitó lo que tenía en las manos._

___________________________-¿Entonces qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo combatiré...?_

___________________________-Ten. -Le dio una raqueta de Ping Pong.- Usa eso y... -Empezó a buscar con la mirada, pero lo único que había a la vista era una caja de papas.- Eso. Tu sabrás cómo te las arreglas, ¿bien? Así me gusta._

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Conviviendo con Berwald._**

_De repente, una persona se atravesó en la calle, por lo que María José pisó el freno con todas sus fuerzas._

_-¡CUIDADO!_

_Se escuchó un golpe seco, algunos gritos de las personas que presenciaron lo sucedido, y el bastón se quebró en dos._

* * *

Y esos son los proyectos de este año, así que sólo puedo desearles suerte para sus proyectos, que le echen ganas y nos leemos pronto xD


End file.
